Kesshite Itte Shimau
by Kaycee Ronin
Summary: Inuyasha is ill and may not recover. Kagome has gone back to her time for now. Will she return in time to see Inuyasha? Will he be able to tell her how he feels about her? What's worse, the only cure for his illness may lie in a deadly foe.
1. Chapter One

Kesshite Itte Shimau

Part One By Kaycee Ronin 

_I own nothing. Inuyasha isn't mine and neither are any of the characters or anything else. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I am but a poor college student with no money or anything really. *Sniffle* _

_A brief warning before we begin, this fic contains major angst and two bakas who just can't seem to realize they love each other (i.e. Inuyasha and Kagome, but I'm sure you already knew that. I'm doing my best to make this story longer, as requested by a few people. It seems to get a bit longer each time I add a chapter. My muse of destruction, Jyuu-chan has helped out a lot on this one; 'bout time, ne? ENJOY! Remember to read and review! It keeps an author's muses alive!_

* * * * *

A short breeze swept through the higher branches of the trees in the ancient forest, hardly noticeable to anyone below stuck in the summer heat. The green grass had grown high in the clearing surrounding the old Bone Eater's Well, but a path of dead grass made it easy to get to the old structure from the nearby village. Higurashi Kagome sat on the well's edge, peering down into the darkness. Jumping into it still made her feel uneasy, knowing that often there were fresh bones present. Unnerving as it often was, the well was Kagome's only way of getting back to her home and her own time period.

She sighed shortly, gazing into the dark well as she dropped her large yellow backpack into it. She heard it hit the ground below with a heavy thud, quickly noting that there was nothing breakable within it. Finally Kagome leaned forward herself, ready to jump in. "You're leaving? Already? But…you just got here a few hours ago." An inquisitive voice spoke up from behind her. Inuyasha's pointed dog-ears pricked back as he stepped up to the well, dead blades of grass falling softly beneath his weight. He placed one hand on it and gently scraped at the old wood with his sharp claws, causing a few old, brittle pieces to flake off. Finally he looked up, golden eyes serious and containing a hint of something else... an emotion Kagome couldn't place. "Must you go?" He asked, his tone of voice unnaturally soft.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she swept a lock of her black hair behind her ear. "But I promised Souta that I'd take him and his friends on a campout tonight." She was sitting on the edge of the old Bone Eater's Well, letting her feet dangle over the edge inside it. "They've been waiting for weeks for me to have the time for it. Besides, I…kind of made a promise that I have to keep, or my mom will kill me."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with surprise. How barbaric humans in Kagome's time were! "Y-your mother would kill you for that?!" 

"Oh no," Kagome responded, amusement ringing in her voice. "It's just an expression. I told Souta weeks ago that I'd take him and his friends camping, and Mom's making sure I actually do it. She'll probably ground me if I don't."

The half demon stared at Kagome strangely. "Okay," He said very slowly. He wondered what exactly 'grounding' was, but he wasn't about to ask. No matter how long he stayed around them, humans never failed to confuse him for one reason or another.

Kagome smiled again. "I'll explain it to you later. Right now I've really got to go. I'll see-"

"You'll come back, won't you?" Inuyasha asked quickly, snapping himself out of deep thought. He didn't realize how childishly naive he had sounded until the words were long out of his mouth. Under any other circumstance, he would have grown angry with himself, yet, he found himself eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Of course!" She replied without hesitation, staring at him curiously. It was terribly unlike Inuyasha to act like this. "That's a goofy question." She pointed to the necklace she was wearing, tucked underneath her white blouse. It was a rather large chunk of the Shikon no Tama--the jewel that even one tiny shard of could bestow ultimate power to a youkai or a human with a blackened heart. "We still have pieces of the jewel to find right? I just have to keep this promise. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I…why are you being so unsure?" She turned her head slightly, again toying with her hair. "You've never questioned me before. Is something wrong?" Kagome's brown eyes stared into the dog demon's golden orbs earnestly. 

Inuyasha didn't respond. His gaze slowly drifted to the ground and sighed softly. He couldn't bear to tell her what was going on. It would hurt her too much. He remembered how upset she had been when he had been nearly killed by that spider demon (1). "I just…" He began in an unsure tone.

"You...you what?" Kagome's heart began to pound in her chest, nervousness growing within her. Could Inuyasha actually be about to say something nice...sweet...debonair?

"I…" His tone became stern again. He cursed mentally. Why did this subject always end up being so difficult for him?! "I just happen to like having you around!" He snapped, growling under his breath. He seemed every bit his usual self. "Do I need a motive for it?"

Kagome huffed in frustration, her features narrowing in a deep frown before she sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow." She murmured, lowering her gaze. Without another word she slid down into the well.

Immediately Inuyasha started after her. "Wait! Kagome!" He shouted into the pitch-dark hole, although the dark haired girl was already long gone. He stared forlornly into the well for a few moments, debating whether or not to go after her. She most likely wouldn't have the time to listen to him now anyway, since she would be busy with other things. With a long sigh and a miserable look on his face, Inuyasha stepped away from the well, his ears folding backward in quick regret. He slouched over, folding his arms within his robes and stalked off into the nearby forest, cursing quietly to himself.

* * * * * 

Kagome sighed as she removed her backpack and dropped it over the side of the well to the dusty floor. She swung one leg over the side of the well and pulled herself up hearing a child's greeting. "Welcome home Nee-chan!"

"Souta," Kagome smiled at her younger brother, the small dark haired boy sitting on the steps leading to the well back in her own time. She picked up her backpack and walked to the steps as Souta stood up. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Not...too long," The younger boy lied. Honestly he had been sitting on those steps almost since the moment Kagome had left that morning, but he wasn't about to let her know that. Souta had been awaiting the day they were supposed to be camping for weeks now, and if he had needed to, he would have found some way to go through the well to find his sister and bring her back. Nothing was going to stop this camping trip. The boy was very determined of this.

Souta quickly took his sister by the hand and began leading her out of the mini shrine. "Hurry and pack!" He said excitedly. "I wanna go!"

"Okay, okay," Once she agreed, Souta left her alone and went off in search of the family cat Buyo. Kagome glanced back towards the well for a moment, then turned to follow her brother inside.

_//You'll come back, won't you?// _

_~~ Of course I'll come back. I always have. I think I'm actually worried about you Inuyasha... ~~ Kagome thought as she walked. __~~ You're just not acting like yourself. ~~_

* * * * * * *

No one else was aware of anything wrong as far as Inuyasha knew. He hadn't said a word to anyone about it, and he was avoiding people as much as possible. Yet surely and steadily it was getting worse and worse. The pain was becoming stronger and lasting longer. 

The others he had seen with it never suffered so long. Stuck right in the middle, human enough to fall ill with their sicknesses, but not demon enough to recover on his own. It didn't really matter all that much now. They all died eventually; no one ever recovered from something so deadly. It was really only a matter of time for him now. He shuddered slightly as images of all those he had seen dead from this in his childhood flashed abruptly through his mind. Inuyasha could clearly remember thinking how awful it must be to die in such a way when he was young and still with his mother. _~~ Talk about a kick in the face... ~~_

He walked alone, completely silent for a long time aside from the sound of his bare feet crunching softly against dead leaves. Why hadn't he told Kagome? Because she would worry and baby him and pity him, that was why. Inuyasha despised pity, there were few things he loathed more than someone feeling sorry for him. He sighed deeply, furious with himself. Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he say what he had been trying to say for so long when he had the perfect chance? She had been listening and patient, and he had blown the chance yet again. Kagome didn't deserve to be teased just because his emotions couldn't pull themselves together. 

His deep thoughts were suddenly cut off by a sharp, agonizing wave of pain. He held back a cry and bit his lower lip as it grew--starting in his belly and spreading throughout his body. Several seconds of nothing but intense pain passed-- time crept by so slowly it seemed far more like hours rather than seconds. Finally Inuyasha sagged to his knees and clutched his chest, the source of the aching, as it had been for weeks now. It hurt so much, but he refused to let himself cry out. Ill or not, losing battle or not, he was no weakling.

"Ka…gome…" He moaned through clenched teeth as tears of pain brimmed his eyes. "I…I told you not to leave me…I—" He was cut off by a harsh coughing fit that left him nearly unconscious. He leaned forward, pressing his hands firmly into the damp ground as the pain finally began to subside. "I…don't want to be…alone…" He murmured through a harsh breath. "I don't know how much longer I have..."

_To be continued…_

**Notes:**

_1. You know what I'm talking about. Book number 5 with the oh-so-cute you don't smell so bad scene ^_^_

_--Hope ya like all I've added! It's about 3 times longer than it originally was! Yay! Now on to chapter two! Anything you'd like me to add, let me know! I'm desperate for ideas here! ^_^_


	2. Chapter Two

**Kesshite Itte Shimau**

**Part Two******

**By Kaycee Ronin**

_I wish I could say I own Inuyasha, but I can't...Oh well. None of the characters included in the manga, graphic novel, and anime series belong to me either. ::SIGH:: Tis' a sad, sad world we live in when a girl just can't seem to get her hands on a dog demon. Enough with the rambling. On with the fic! Please read and review!!_

*** * * * ***

Kagome sat down on her bed as she carefully placed the last of her belongings into a duffel bag. Her mind was still completely focused on what had happened in the other world.

_~~ Inuyasha's never acted like this before. ~~_

She tied the top of the bag securely and walked to her dresser. She sighed softly as she remembered the sad look in his eyes and the strange tone in his voice, almost seeing the depressing image in her mirror above the dresser. 

_~~ That wasn't like him at all. The Inuyasha I know definitely doesn't act like that! What could be wrong with him? ~~ _

Kagome groaned in annoyance as she picked up a rubber band and tied her long hair into a ponytail. 

~~ _Something must be wrong with him…I just wish he'd tell me. I don't really think I'd mind if he complained a little about some things instead of making me crazy by never knowing how he's feeling or what he's thinking. How can he always act so heartless? Really it's driving me crazy! ~~_

Suddenly Kagome swung her foot and harshly kicked the dresser. "There I go making myself mad again," She said heatedly. "I'm starting to think this whole thing is bad for my health! Inuyasha isn't even here to be mad at! Oooh, he makes me so…so…" She quickly stopped herself, hearing a soft knock at her door. "Come in," She said, recomposing herself.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door a crack and peeked inside. "Kagome, who are you talking to?" She asked with a concerned expression on her face. Her daughter most definitely didn't have a normal life, but talking to herself was stranger than even she normally was.

"Anou… no one!" Kagome replied quickly, blushing as she spun around to face her mother. "I was just, uh, trying to memorize something for my speech class."

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi smiled in relief. "It's good to see that you're trying to catch up on your schoolwork..." She eyed the duffle bag sitting on Kagome's bed. "And that you're taking time out from your...adventures to take your little brother and his friends camping."

"It's no problem," Kagome said with a quick smile as she walked to her bed and picked up the bag. "I guess I need the break. Is Souta ready yet?"

A younger voice suddenly spoke up from behind Mrs. Higurashi. "Yeah, let's go!" The dark haired boy cried excitedly. "Takuya-kun and Yuuta-kun are gonna meet us at the campsite." Souta rushed past his mother into the room and grabbed his sister by the arm. "Let's go! Let's go!" He said again excitedly.

"Okay, okay," Kagome smiled and allowed Souta to lead her out of the room and down the stairs. "Are you sure you have everything?" She asked the younger boy.

"Yup," Souta replied cheerfully. "I got my sleeping bag and pillow and snacks and drinks and marshmallows and…" He quickly looked both ways cautiously and lowered his voice as he looked seriously at his sister. "And stuff that'll keep the monsters away..."

"Monsters?" Kagome repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Souta, haven't we been through this? You don't have to worry about monsters."

"You keep saying that," Souta said slyly as he folded his arms and grinned up at his sister. "But you're dating one!"

Kagome's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "What...What did you just say?" She managed to choke out.

"Don't worry though," the boy laughed. "I like Inuyasha. He's a funny monster."

Again Kagome blushed at the mention of Inuyasha's name. "I'm not...dating him Souta," She said slowly, as if unsure herself whether she was or not. "We're just friends."

"I've heard people say that on TV," Souta replied bluntly, making a disgusted face. "People always say that on the shows mom watches and then they end up doing gross kissy stuff."

Kagome didn't reply as she heard her mother's footsteps coming down the stairs. She hoped she hadn't heard Souta's last few comments. Kagome could deal with a seven-year-old acting this way, but not her mother. God no.

"Would you two like a ride to the campground?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "I have to go to the grocery store anyway, and the campground is on the way."

"Yay!" Souta cried, pleased to accept any help that would allow him to reach his destination faster.

Kagome smiled, relived that her brother had changed the subject. She followed Souta and her mother out the door and to the small blue car parked next to the house. She passed the old shrine that held within it the Bone Eater's Well and smiled. No matter how angry Inuyasha constantly made her, she still didn't mind seeing him. With a final glance towards the well and a slight smile, she turned and headed towards her waiting family. She had nearly forgotten about how she was upset about the half demon's strange behavior earlier. "See you tomorrow, Inuyasha," She said before joining her mother and brother in the car. 

_// Must you go? //_

~~ _Gomen ne Inuyasha…I'll be back. It's not like you won't be there waiting to scold me for something. _~~

* * * * *

There was something wrong with him. Nearly everyone had noticed it by now. Inuyasha definitely was not acting like his usual self. He seemed quiet, slow, and somehow more irritable than he normally was…if that was even possible. After nearly two full days of seeing the young half demon appearing to be so dazed and lost, Miroku, Shippo and Sango couldn't take it anymore. Before it would cause anyone more annoyance or trouble than it already did, they were determined to find out exactly what was wrong.

Sango sighed with concern as she watched Inuyasha wandering alone down a path just outside the village. The half demon was walking along slowly and something about her pose was wrong, so different than his normal confident stance. "Inuyasha," She murmured softly to herself. Perhaps he had told Kagome what was wrong...or perhaps a fight between the two of them was the cause.

The very moment the half demon the half demon was out of sight, Sango returned to the priestess Kaede's hut and found both Miroku and Shippo inside.

"Hoshi-sama," She began slowly, turning to Miroku with a very concerned look on her face. "I think Inuyasha is getting worse. Whatever it is bothering him is definitely not relenting in the least," She folded her arms and looked at the dark haired monk seriously. "One of us has got to find out what's wrong."

Surprised by Sango's sudden idea, it took Miroku a moment to agree. He looked up at her from where he sat on the floor. "Hai," He began. "But you know how stubborn Inuyasha is. He won't just tell us what's wrong with him so easily."

Before he could say another word, Sango had pulled Miroku to his feet. "That's why you're going to find out," She said hastily. "You know him better than I do. And besides if he won't tell you anything, you can always use the ancient male way of settling things."

"Eh? What's that?" The monk managed before Sango shoved him outside.

"Beat him with that staff of yours until he admits to something," She replied bluntly.

Miroku sighed as he headed down a path towards Inuyasha's forest and the dry well. "Easier said than done," He murmured.

Miroku hadn't had any trouble finding the half demon recently. Inuyasha was always somewhere near the Bone Eater's Well, usually sitting in a tree where he could easily see it…and easily see Kagome when she returned. That was relatively normal he assumed.

He stopped once he reached the well and looked around at the surrounding trees. Everything was completely silent save for the chirping of a few birds. After walking a few steps toward the nearby giant Goshinboku Tree an unfamiliar sound interrupted the serenity of the forest. _~~ What kind of noise was that? ~~ _Miroku asked himself. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn it was something along the lines of a whimper. He stopped in his tracks and looked around again.

"Inuyasha?"

There was a long pause, and Miroku heard the same sound again. Something or somebody was in pain. He looked up into the Goshinboku Tree and prodded some of the lower branches with his staff. There were too many leaves blocking the view for him to know if the half demon was present. 

"Inuyasha, are you up there?" Miroku called, his voice concerned.

Another pause was abruptly followed by a quick, annoyed "Yes…What do you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it matter to you? Bakaro…"

Miroku sighed and leaned against the tree. His dark brown eyes rose upward and he smirked slightly at the branches. "Everyone has noticed that you're not acting quite like yourself Inuyasha. Have you and Kagome-sama had another fight?"

"Why…Why would you assume that?" The half demon's voice struck back angrily after recomposing from the initial surprise. 

"I'm not assuming anything yet. I'm only asking."

"Asking if she's free you mean."

"Why must you always assume what I mean?" Miroku sighed and looked up to the branches again. "I'm merely concerned about you. As I said I'm not the only one who's noticed that you have been acting strange lately."

"I'm fine," Came the curt reply. 

"Inuyasha, you haven't been acting like yourself recently. I know something is wrong with you and I won't leave until I find out what it is."

"I told you I…I'm fine," Inuyasha said quickly. His chest was beginning to tighten with pain. _~~ Not now, ~~ _The half demon thought as he felt pain rising within his body. _~~ I don't want this to happen now! ~~_

"Come down here," Miroku ordered, sounding concerned as he noticed something about the half demon's tone didn't sound right.

There was no reply, but the branches and leaves above rustled as Inuyasha's weight shifted. After a few minutes, a pair of bare feet dangled from above, followed by the lower part of a red hakama and finally the rest of the young half demon. His landing was rather ungraceful; he almost didn't even catch himself on his feet. That confirmed it for Miroku. It was no emotional problem about Kagome. Something was physically wrong with him. Just to be sure he stepped forward and came eye-to-eye with Inuyasha.

"What is going on with you Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded as he grabbed the half demon's sleeve. "You have been acting strangely for days now. Everyone in the village has noticed it. If you and Kagome have had a fight, I'm sure you would feel much better if you'd just talk about it."

"That…that isn't it," Inuyasha choked out painfully. "I-it isn't Kagome…" Before he could get another word in, a sharp pain speared through his chest and he sagged to his knees.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku gaped in concern as he heard the half demon cry out in pain. He placed one hand on the shaking figure's shoulder and knelt beside him. He quickly withdrew it, feeling too much heat coming from the body. _~~ He's sick! ~~ _Miroku realized the situation in alarm. _~~ We should have noticed! ~~ _"Inuyasha!" He shouted, trying to get the hanyou's attention away from the immense pain he was in. 

Inuyasha barely heard Miroku's voice over the coughing fit that overcame him. _~~ It's never...never been like this... ~~ _He reasoned weakly. He could barely manage to pull his head together long enough to come up with that single thought. The pain shooting through his body wouldn't alleviate in the least. He tried to cry out but his voice refused to work.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted in a voice filled with untold dread.  

~~ _Why did you have to leave? Kagome…What if I never see you again? _~~

"I'm taking you back to Lady Kaede's village," Inuyasha though he heard the monk say. 

Inuyasha only vaguely nodded in response as he felt consciousness drifting away from him. The pain finally began to subside as he closed his eyes and let the threatening blackness take over.

~~ _Kagome…Where are you? _~~

* * * * *

"Really?"

"Kagome-oneechan's dating a monster?"

"Souta!"

"Yeah, her boyfriend is a demon!"

"Cool!"

"Souta," Kagome rolled her eyes at the trio of laughing young boys and narrowed them angrily at her brother, sitting in between two other boys about his age. She hadn't really been listening to the conversation until Souta brought up Inuyasha again. Just the mention of the half demon's name was bothering her.

Souta turned his head to one side and looked at his sister in confusion, not knowing what he had done wrong. "What? What's wrong Nee-chan?"

Kagome gestured for him to come closer and she sighed in annoyance as she did. "What did I tell you before about monsters and Inuyasha?" She hissed.

"Neechan," Souta smiled innocently up at her. "It's not like you can really hide it. You're boyfriend has dog-ears."  He demonstrated this by raising two fingers behind his head "Like this!"

The two other boys laughed, but Kagome instantly blushed and grabbed her brother by the arm. "We're just friends Souta. Change the subject please."

"Okay, okay," Souta replied. "We'll talk about something else."

Kagome nodded in approval as she brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her shoulder and gazed up at the sky. ~~ _Inuyasha…Sometimes I wish I could say we were more than we're just friends… _~~

* * * * * * * 

"Hold on Inuyasha," Miroku gasped as he ran, staggering with the weight of the half youkai on his back. "We're almost back to the village."

The monk's words were only responded by a low moan but that was enough to assure Miroku that he would at least make it back to Kaede's hut.

_~~ You promised Kagome...you promised you'd come back. I want to see you again before it's...too late. ~~_

**To Be Continued… **

_That was evil of me, ne?  Expect more soon, now that I think my writing muse has returned.  More angst coming soon ladies and gentlemen!_


	3. Chapter Three

****

Kesshite Itte Shimau

Part Three

By Kaycee Ronin 

__

I've finally finished another chapter! Party for me! No Kagome yet in this chapter, but be looking for a new character with a connection to Sango. This chapter is pretty much a break on the angst, and for everyone else to chide Inuyasha about remaining silent about his sickness. Hopefully I'll get more out soon everyone. As usual, this chapter could possibly need revision later, bur right now, I'm happy this part is finished.

****

* * * * * * *

The sky had only recently grown dark when a commotion within the village, a dozen or so men and women talking amongst themselves loudly enough to get Sango's attention away from cleaning her Hiraikotsu. The babbling drove the young woman from the priestess Kaede's hut to see what the matter was. A small tailed creature followed quickly after her, stopping at her feet.

Shippo's green eyes stared forward intently, attempting to see through the crowd "Sango, what's going on?" He asked, tiptoeing to attempt a better view.

Sango frowned as she looked on ahead. "I don't know," She spoke evenly. Near the tall entrance posts, a group had surrounded two familiar figures making their way forward. One was clad in black and violet robes. He looked rather strained, carrying the second figure on his back, unmoving. His silver hair rustled in the slight evening breeze. "Houshi-sama! Inuyasha!" Sango rushed down the path, a startled Shippo hurrying close behind.

Sango's mind raced through any possibility that could have befallen the pair while they were gone. A surprise attack was rather unlikely; not many creatures would be capable of getting a jump on both Inuyasha and Miroku simultaneously. If Naraku or one of his minions had attacked, she would have known... Miasma that strong did not go unnoticed.

"Miroku!" Shippo cried as he scrambled onto Sango's shoulder. The small kitsune's green eyes were wide. "Doshite no?! I- Inuyasha?!"

"What happened?" Sango asked in an uneasy manner as the group of villagers retreated to give room.

The dark haired monk frowned as he shifted his weight, sliding an unconscious Inuyasha to one side, off of his back. "I believe he's ill," He responded to their questions bluntly, his voice tired. He turned to Shippo, eyes serious. "Where is Kaede-sama?"

Shippo blinked, then pointed to the outskirts of the village. "She's at the stream getting some herbs."

Miroku nodded. "Go get her, quickly."

Without a word, Shippo turned and hurried off in the direction he had just pointed. Sango frowned as a moan shortly escaped Inuyasha. She gazed at Miroku, her brows furrowed. "What happened Houshi-sama?"

"He collapsed," The young monk replied, a creasing look of worry on his face. "He seemed like he was in agony for a few moments, and then he just collapsed."

Sango murmured an inaudible response, stepping forward to assist carrying Inuyasha the rest of the way to Kaede's hut. She kept her dark gaze fixed on Inuyasha's face. His eyes were shut tight, his ears folded back as far as they would go, and his dry lips parted slightly, allowing for a soft, gasping sound to be heard from deep within his throat. This was definitely not some common illness, and the youkai exterminator was beginning to wonder just how badly this was going to affect her friend. Sango looked to the ground, hearing a soft mew. Kirara was trotting alongside her, red eyes wide as they usually were, though the tone of fret was evident in the little youkai's voice. "Daijoubu desu, Kirara," She spoke soothingly. "Go and help Shippo find Kaede-sama."

The small creature blinked once, then raced off with a meow. Sango then turned back to Inuyasha, reaching for his free arm as Miroku steadily held the other. "I didn't even know demons could fall ill," The dark haired man commented quietly, glancing at Sango as they walked slowly, Inuyasha slung in between them.

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose." Sango said with a frown. Suddenly she turned toward him, her brow wrinkling again "Do you suppose Kagome-chan knows about this?" 

Miroku shook his head. "I don't think so. She wouldn't have returned to her own realm earlier if she had. I don't believe he told her, and she did not notice. His eyes were set on the unconscious hanyou, his expression a cross of anger and worry. "He hid this from all of us?"

"Why would he think to do that?"

The monk only shook his head again "That is simply who he is…"

"Sou da…" Sango lowered her eyes as they stepped into the priestess's hut near the edge of the village. Kagome would be quite upset when she returned. Hopefully nothing too awful would happen before she could come back.

To the right of the entrance, a bedroll and blanket lay abandoned on the wooden floor. Kagome would often use it when she stayed, but for now, Miroku and Sango used it as a bed for Inuyasha. They lay him down carefully as the elderly Kaede returned, carrying different sized herbs in both arms. Shippo and Kirara followed right behind her.

"My… what's happened?" The old woman asked, her visible eye growing wide when she saw Inuyasha. She nearly dropped all that she was carrying in surprise, but she quickly composed herself, moving across the room to put the herbs where they belonged as she awaited a response.

"He's been afflicted by some sort of illness, Kaede-sama," Miroku answered quickly, taking a seat against the wall. "A high fever and pains, and earlier he collapsed from it. As if waiting for him to say that, Inuyasha grimaced, mumbling something unintelligible as he turned his head, eyes still shut tight. The monk frowned, worried eyes fixing on Kaede. "We thought you may know something to do for him."

The elderly woman nodded, kneeling next to the mat Inuyasha was stretched out on, her good eye examining him. "I shall do what I can." She spoke softly, laying one hand softly across his forehead. "That's quite a fever he has," Kaede commented softly after a moment, withdrawing her hand as she stood. "And judging from how he looks, and if you say he collapsed suddenly Houshi-sama, then he must have had this illness for a while already." The old woman stopped at a large barrel of water in one corner of the room. She used a small bowl to fill it, then handed it to Shippo, who was still lingering about her feet. 

Next Kaede retrieved a large brown leaf from her pile of herbs she had set down, dipping it carefully in the water Shippo held before she sat down again, close to Inuyasha's head.

_~~ This… This is definitely no normal sickness…~~ _She thought as she settled on the floor. _~~ These symptoms…I have not seen ones like these in over fifty years. Kikyo Onee-sama often treated those afflicted with this illness… if it is the same one. Be it the same, this will be no easy task to cure. ~~_

Kaede's face took on an expression more serious than usually seen, features set in deep concentration. The others watched, curious as to what she was doing. Carefully, her movement seen easily in the hut's candlelight, the old woman extended the hand holding the leaf toward Inuyasha. She held it under his nose, shaking it a little so a few drops of water fell onto his face. The leaf was close enough for Inuyasha's sensitive nose to catch the smell, apparently not a nice aroma. Instantly the hanyou's nose wrinkled in disgust, and a moment later, his eyes opened slightly.

"What…" He choked, his tone annoyed, much to the surprise of the others. "What in the hell is that stench?" He raised a hand to cover his nose and mouth with one overly large sleeve as Kaede set the wet leaf aside.

"Only an herb to awaken the unconscious, Inuyasha," Kaede spoke plainly, folding her hands in her lap.

A confused Inuyasha blinked once, his gaze moving about the small hut once as he mentally cursed. "How did I get here?" He asked, his tone demanding as he fought back a wince. A dull pain throbbed in his chest, reminding him once again the illness was still there, and not about to leave.

Shippo peaked out from behind Kaede's robes "Miroku carried you all the way back here when you passed out." He spoke quickly. "Are you okay now?" The kitsune tugged at Kaede's sleeve, large green eyes questioning. "Ne, now that he's awake, Inuyasha's gonna be okay, right?"

The old woman hesitated, her gaze fixed on a silent Inuyasha. It was Sango who finally spoke up, her voice calm "Shippo, why don't you and Kirara go get some more water, hm? I'm sure Kaede-sama could use it."

Undaunted, the child nodded. He retrieved a bucket his size and hurried out, Kirara darting right behind him. A child's naïve presence was not a wanted thing now that three angry adults sat about the room, a look of disappointment and dismay from each one as they settled on Inuyasha.

The half youkai sat up with a soft groan, a hand moving to his chest where the pain remained nearly nonexistent for the time being. How long that would last, he didn't have any idea, but for now it was a relief. Surrounding candlelight told him it was nighttime now, so he hadn't been out for long. Silence only lasted a moment before questions came one after another.

"How long have you been sick?"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Why doesn't Kagome know?"

The same three questions kept coming, differently worded, yet the same. Not once did Inuyasha answer, and he gave no rude remarks either. He sat, his gaze fixed on the ground, features set and stubborn as they always were. He almost wished Kagome were there to scold him too… Who knew if she'd have the chance to do it later? The questions died down for a moment before Kaede spoke again, her voice serious.

"How long did you think you could go on pretending you were not ill?" His ears twitched as Kaede continued. "Were you even fooling yourself, pretending to be healthy?"

This time an unnerving silence filled the hut as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a little. "Keh," he muttered. "So I've been a little off for a couple days…"

"Off?" The old woman looked rather annoyed. "I don't believe that is a reason to suddenly faint from pain in the middle of the forest."

Inuyasha ducked his head with a soft growl, his hand pressing a little more firmly against his chest as he swore mentally once more. Miroku really had carried him all the way back then. As much as it hurt to have them all know now, he did feel some weight lifted from him. It wasn't something he had to hide anymore. For that at least, he was grateful. But telling them the worse part was not going to be a simple task.

"I will speak to you about this in the morning, Inuyasha," Kaede uttered as she slowly stood. "Perhaps Lady Kagome shall return early. For now you must rest," Her gaze fell on Miroku. "Do not let him move about any more than he must. He needs to conserve what energy he has." 

The monk nodded as Kaede turned for the exit, motioning for Sango to follow her. "I shall sleep nearby, in case I am needed," She said. With that, she stepped outside, Sango leaving after her.

Inuyasha grumbled as the old woman left, shifting his weight to lay down once more. Normally he would want to leave and sleep in a tree, as they were far more comfortable to him, but tonight he felt sluggish, and too tired to locate the perfect one. His left ear turned slightly as he heard Miroku's staff jingle as he moved to sit at the hanyou's side.

"What do you intend to tell Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked after several quiet minutes. "She'll be far angrier than the rest of us put together," His voice tried to contain a bit of humor for the currently grave situation.

The hanyou gave no response save for an agitated, tired sigh. He turned his head away from Miroku, golden eyes fixing on the wall opposite him. He sighed softly, noting his Tetsusaiga leaning against the wall close to the exit.

"I suppose it's better to come up with an answer for yourself, rather than telling me." Miroku leaned back silently against the wall once more, his gaze drifting tiredly.

Again Inuyasha frowned, his ears folding backward as he silently glowered at the far wall and his abandoned sword. It was not going to be of any use to anyone for much longer. _~~ Chukuso… ~~ _He growled softly, wincing with clenched teeth as he flattened his hand against his chest. _~~ What is it their business barging into mine? ~~_ The half youkai closed his eyes, the ever-present ache inside him dying down a bit as he drifted into a shallow slumber.

__

~~ This is my own problem… ~~

****

* * * * * * *

(Flashback)

__

"Hahaue… Ne, Hahaue. Why won't you get up and play with me? It's daytime. 

Hahaue…?" A child clad all in red, no more than five years old stood at the side of a woman's futon. His pointed ears were twitching back and forth in some amount of worry, his golden eyes narrowed, confused. The dark haired woman was stretched across the bed, covered with several heavy blankets. At the young boy's words, she turned her head to face him.

"Inuyasha… My darling," The woman took in a deep, troubled breath. "Hahaue cannot get up and play with you right now. Why not… Why not go out and play with your ball? Mother will come play with you later."

The young Inuyasha hesitated, kneeling next to his mother. "Are you sleepy, Hahaue?" The child's innocent voice was inquisitive.

The woman gave him a soft smile. "Hai, my baby. Mother is sleepy." She raised a hand to his cheek, holding it there for several moments. "Go on out and play Inuyasha," She lowered her hand slowly and closed her eyes. "Mother will join you shortly." The dark haired woman smiled faintly. "She must nap first…"

With another nod, the child turned and scampered out, never knowing what fate was to really befall his mother. He would not come to understand for some time yet.

****

(End Flashback)

* * * * * * *

Inuyasha's eyes opened quickly with a start. He hadn't had that dream in a long time, years now, yet it seemed appropriate that it would come back now. His hand moved to his chest, remembering the anguish his mother had been in before she had succumbed to the same illness. He shuddered. Never did he want to have Kagome see him in that kind of pain. Never.

The hut had fallen silent now. He remembered Kaede saying she would sleep elsewhere for tonight. Miroku had fallen asleep against the wall nearest to him. Inuyasha sighed, his golden gaze rising to the ceiling above. A sudden noise from outside disturbed the momentary peace. He nudged Miroku lightly before his pointed ears folded back and he turned his head to one side. "What is that sound?"

"Nani?" Miroku quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked to the opening of the hut. He listened quietly for several moments, then shook his head, dark eyes turning back to Inuyasha. "I hear nothing."

With a strained grunt, the hanyou pushed himself up on one hand, narrowed eyes fixed on the opening. "Something is out there," A moment longer he sat, ears pricked sharply forward, listening. Finally he stood with some strain, moving his hand to his chest once more as the ache there made itself known, threatening to become more intense.

Miroku stood as well, placing his free hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "It must be just a loose animal… Something the villagers can take care of."

"No…" Inuyasha moved to the door, moving the cloth that hung from it aside so he could see out "It moves too intelligently to be just an animal…" His gaze traveled quickly about the village "It's something else." The hanyou frowned, cursing his dimmed senses as he stepped outside.

Miroku followed him, his brow furrowed in concern. "Inuyasha…" He looked around as he left the hut. The half moon hanging in the night sky accompanied by several torches outside homes allowed for a decent amount of light. The young monk watched Inuyasha with a frown. He was having a difficult time discerning where the creature he was hearing was coming from. Minutes passed and Miroku heard nothing himself. He looked back to the hut with a sigh. "This is becoming silly. Nothing is he--"

The rest of the monk's sentence was drowned out by a loud cry and a loud cracking sound. The two stared as the ceiling of Kaede's hut fell in. The rest of the structure gave a loud creak, then collapsed as well. They stared in disbelief as a massive amount of dust rose from the debris, and a figure began to take shape among the remains.

"You, horrible youkai!" The voice that spoke from the figure was quite bold, yet belonged to a young girl. "I have spent a long time searching for you, Inuyasha. You who murdered everyone in the youkai exterminator's village! You and your horrible friends travel around, trying to collect shards to gain power for your own evil purposes!"

Inuyasha arched a brow in sheer confusion, one ear ticking a little. He and Miroku exchanged glances and a shrug as the dust began to clear away. The girl that remained was short and thin, no more than fourteen or so. She wore armor similar to Sango's, only trimmed in green instead of pink. Her long hair was pulled back in two buns, showing off a childish face and furious dark eyes. She held a short sword in each hand. As the pair stared at the strange girl in surprise, she pointed one of her swords toward them.

"For my vengeance…" She scowled, her teeth clenched. "For all of my friends who died so unfairly…!" A small crowd was beginning to gather now, the sound of the falling hut had awoken most of the village. The girl still glared at Inuyasha in fury. "Youkai! Give up the Shikon no Tama or give up your lives!"

There was utter silence for a few moments before Miroku stepped forward. "Oneesan, I believe you are a little confused."

The girl's sharp gaze turned to the monk. "You! You are the lecherous, stealing, false monk! You have no right to call yourself a holy man, especially being on the side of that horrible youkai!" she pointed one sword toward Inuyasha. "Anyone associated with him is a creature of horrible evil!"

Inuyasha mentally cursed at this odd girl's awful sense of timing, as well as his own conscience nagging at him not to tear her apart where she stood. He kicked one foot against the ground as he glared from the girl to Miroku and back again.

The monk still appeared utterly confused, trying to think of some way to persuade this girl that someone had misinformed her about who had destroyed the youkai exterminator's village. 

"Hey!" Shippo's voice rang out through the small gathered crowd as he approached Miroku and Inuyasha. The little kitsune clung to Miroku's sleeve as he gazed at the girl. "Who's she? Did you make one of your girlfriends mad?"

"Now is not the time to talk about something like that," Miroku replied without missing a beat. "Hurry and go find Sango," He glanced down at Shippo, violet eyes narrowing a little. "She may know what to do about this. That girl is dressed similar to a Taija-Ya."

"Yoshi!" The kitsune turned and hurried off toward a group of huts.

Inuyasha had turned to watch as the girl stepped forward with a look of rage in her dark eyes. "Now I will get my revenge, you devil!" She broke into a run as Inuyasha turned back to her, crouching into a low defensive stance. "Revenge for what's happened to everyone I know!" She swung a sword to his throat, but he jumped back, clear of the blow.

He landed hard, but on both feet, his hand pressing against his chest as he clenched his teeth, a taught feeling spreading through him "K-kuso…"

"Are you giving up already?!" The girl leapt at him, both swords swinging at the half-breed this time. "Shi ne!"

Inuyasha choked out a surprised shout as he rolled to one side, allowing the girl's swords to sink into the earth. Pain shot through him as he staggered back to his feet, trying his best to keep himself together. _~~ Damn this thing's timing… Couldn't ever do it while I'm NOT busy! ~~ _He jumped to the side once more as the girl's swords came at him. Her attacks were relentless, as he continued dodging and ducking desperately to avoid the girl's sharp swords.

"Why are you running from me? Coward!!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku had begun to run in to help when a loud shout overrode his own.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

The giant boomerang missed the monk's head by mere inches and flew on toward Inuyasha and the enraged girl. Both averted its path, diving to the ground for protection as it passed. Finally, the weapon turned and made its way back to the one who had first thrown it… a very unhappy Sango.

Miroku dusted himself off, regaining his composure as he turned to Sango, already dressed in her full battle attire. "You certainly were ready quickly," He spoke in a casual voice.

Sango stepped past Miroku with a slight smirk, though annoyance brimmed in her eyes. "Shippo told me a girl you thought was nearly as frightening as I am was attacking. I couldn't resist seeing something like this." Her face suddenly became serious as she settled her gaze on the young girl picking herself up. "This…" She blinked in surprise, looking to Miroku. "This is her?!"

The young monk nodded slowly. "She claims Inuyasha destroyed your village."

Sango's eyes narrowed a little, her gaze set on the young girl. "Houshi-sama, take care of Inuyasha. I can deal with this girl."

Miroku only nodded as Sango started toward the girl, her Hiraikotsu held steadily behind her with one hand. She stopped as she watched the girl pick up one of her dropped swords. Her dark eyes fixed on Sango's, widening in disbelief as she straightened herself. 

"Sa-Sango-sama…" She shook her head a little. "It cannot be. Sango-sama… I heard you were killed before the youkai exterminator's village was destroyed…"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear until you see it for yourself, Keikura," Sango said with a tiny smile. "I am quite alive and well."

The girl instantly dropped her weapons and flung herself onto Sango with a sob. "Sango-sama, I was so afraid you were killed! W-when I saw what happened to everyone else… I… I thought you were gone too!"

"Daijoubu desu, Keikura-chan," Sango spoke as soothingly as she could, trying to calm down the crying girl, though she herself was shocked to see another survivor from her village. "It seems that you have become a skilled warrior in the months since that happened, but some things still need to be explained to you." She glanced toward Miroku and Inuyasha, a few feet away, frowning as she noted the strain present on the half-youkai's face. He had been in no shape for a fight from the beginning.

Miroku looked shocked at the scene as he reached a hand down to help Inuyasha up. The half demon hissed in pain as he staggered to his feet. "What… what the hell is going on? They know each other?" He growled impatiently, using Miroku's shoulder to steady himself. His golden eyes settled on Sango as his ears folded back, gasping softly as the building pain in his chest threatened to take a stronger hold. "Somebody… had better explain this…now."

****

To Be Continued… 

__

Next Chapter: Kagome's return and Kaede's revelation of someone who may know of a cure for Inuyasha's illness! But will this person even be willing to help? It seems there isn't much choice for Inuyasha. How much time does he have left?!


End file.
